


hope chest

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amandine's mother and the choice between parents every faerie child must make.</p><p>Spoilers for <i>The Winter Long</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope chest

Cate dreamed one night of Faerie King and Queens,  
and in nine months bore twins, both girls. She named  
the elder Ailsa, younger Amandine.  
In three short years, a handsome man proclaimed  
himself Cate's daughters' father—not husband dear—  
and said to both, "It's time for you to choose  
whose child you are," and Cate began to fear.  
When Amandine ran to him, Cate accused  
the man of heartless things; he said, "The fate  
of kings is to be so," and showed a chest.  
Small Amy chose the man, and Ailsa Cate;  
the man took Ailsa's tiny hand and pressed  
it to the wood, and loudly Ailsa screamed.  
Of mortal Cate and Ailsa, Amy dreamed.


End file.
